elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Pismo korzenia nirnu
Pismo korzenia nirnu – notatki, które dostajemy od Sinderiona w Skingradzie w zadaniu Szukając swych korzeni. Treść Wiąże się z tym kolejna rzecz, o której chcę mówić, czyli sprawa świecącego korzenia znanego jako korzeń nirnu. Choć owa niezwykle uparta roślina rośnie niemal wszędzie, gdzie ma dostęp do sporego zbiornika wodnego, jest ona niezwykle rzadka, a wkrótce -- jak sądzę -- wyginie. Sam nie natknąłem się jeszcze na ani jeden egzemplarz, gdyż są rzadko spotykane przy drogach Cyrodiil. Zgodnie z zapiskami sławnego Cesarskiego Zielarza, Chivusa Regelliama rósł niegdyś obficie na całym terenie kraju, ale, najprawdopodobniej, jakiś kataklizm ogromnie zmniejszył zasięg jego występowania. Choć wielu uczonych odrzuca pomysł, że Rok Śmierci Słońca, 1E 668, wpłynął w jakiś sposób na roślinność, Chivius uważa, że korzenie nirnu zostały poważnie uszkodzone przez zniknięcie światła słonecznego na cały rok. Inne gatunki roślin generalnie znalazły sposoby, by "obejść problem", ale tajemnicza magiczna natura korzenia nirnu uczyniła go szczególnie podatnym na zmianę klimatu. Czy tak w istocie było, czy też nie, faktem jest, że od jakiegoś czasu z każdym rokiem notujemy coraz mniej przypadków występowania rzeczonego korzenia. Najbardziej zdumiewającą część studiów Chiviusa to fakt, że opisuje w notatkach korzeń nirnu jako "świecący żółtym blaskiem". Jednak dzisiejsze korzenie, jak wiemy, emitują jesnobłękitne lub niebieskobiałe światło. Niestety, ponieważ od czasów Chiviusa do dzisiaj nie prowadzono zbyt wielu badań nad naszym korzeniem, nie wiemy, kiedy zmiana ta mogła mieć miejsce i dlaczego. Proponuję dziś hipotezę: korzeń nirnu, choć jest tylko rośliną, w jakiś sposób wyczuł swoje zbliżające się wymarcie i zmienił własną naturę, by przetrwać. Fakt, że nasz korzeń jest w stanie dziś przeżyć pod ziemią bez żadnego światła, zdaje się potwierdzać moją teorię. Choć w podziemiach znajdujemy zwykle tylko mchy i grzyby, posiadam dwa zeznania podpisane przez osoby twierdzące, że widziały korzenie nirnu w głębokich jaskiniach. W obszernych notatkach Chiviusa podziemny korzeń nirnu nie występuje ani razu. Ale jak to możliwe? W jaki sposób roślina żyjąca blisko powierzchni zaczęła się nagle pojawiać w zupełnie nowych i nietypowych dla siebie środowiskach? Odpowiedź, siostry i bracia alchemicy, znajduje się również w notatkach Chiviusa. Choć wiele czasu spędza on nad korzeniami nirnu w laboratorium, jedyna rzecz, której nie przygląda się z dostateczną dokładnością, to gleba. Jak mówiłem wcześniej, Chivius uważał, że Śmierć Słońca, erupcja Czerwonej Góry, przyczyniła się do wymierania korzenia nirnu. Zgoda. Uściślam jednak: popiół, który spadał z nieba przez cały ów pamiętny rok, wymieszał się z glebą, i -- ponownie -- z powodu magicznej natury korzenia przyczynił się do zmiany jego natury. Stał się swego rodzaju katalizatorem, który wymusił ową zmianę. Choć nie mamy do dyspozycji niemal żadnych próbek popiołu z tamtych mrocznych czasów, przeprowadziłem testy na próbkach z dzisiejszych czasów, przysłanych mi z Vvardenfell. Wykazują nieznaczne lub zgoła żadne własności magiczne -- z pewnością niewystarczające, by wpłynąć na roślinę w takim stopniu i na taką skalę. Lecz uwaga: występująca czasem wśród popiołu tak zwana sól popielna ma bardzo silne właściwości magiczne. Niektóre plemiona Dunmerów korzystają ponoć z owych własności, tworząc z soli popielnych lek na Zarazę, która wiele lat temu pleniła się w ich królestwie. Czuję, że ta magia, wymieszana z obecnymi już w korzeniu nirnu własnościami magicznymi, wywołała tą przemianę... korzeń, najprościej mówiąc, "wyleczył" sam siebie. Podsumowując: moje dwie sugestie są z pewnością powiązane ze sobą. Roślina musiała przeżyć, więc użyła do tego celu produktu ubocznego tego samego czynnika, który ją niszczył. Żadna roślina w przyrodzie nie jest zdolna do niczego przypominającego ową metamorfozę. Wydaje mi się, że korzeń niJarnu osiągnął we względnie krótkim czasie coś, co innym gatunkom zajęło by miliony lat. Jaka by nie była przyczyna, jedno jest pewne: korzeń nirnu zmierza ku zagładzie. Znajduje się w nim niewykorzystany potencjał tworzenia eliksirów, których świat jeszcze nie widział. Moja propozycja dzisiaj brzmi: wykorzystajmy małą część naszych funduszy, by sfinansować ekspedycję mającą zebrać kilka owych korzeni do celów badawczych. Po tej części Sympozjum udostępnię do wglądu szczegółowy plan tej ekspedycji. Wzywam was, byście zastanowili się nad nią poważnie, nim będzie za późno, a korzeń nirnu stanie się tylko wspomnieniem. Dziękuję za uwagę. de:Nirnwurz-Sendschreiben (Oblivion) en:Nirnroot Missive ru:Записи о корне Нирна Kategoria:Oblivion: Listy